Lavanda
by ShadowLights
Summary: Nunca olvidará que la lavanda es algo amarga pero, al mismo tiempo, dolorosamente dulce también.


**Notas de autora:** Por más que ande desaparecida, el Kenyako es mi OTP y regresé para demostrarlo. Decidí variar un poco mi estilo de escritura. Esto está basado en algo que he escrito con anterioridad y que le caía a pelo al Kenyako. Si se me ha pasado algún error ortográfico, lo revisaré pronto. Escribí todo esto en el trabajo y no tengo tiempo de revisarlo.

* * *

 **Lavanda**

.

.

.

De cierta forma, verla comer era una experiencia mágica. Él realmente no podía descubrir o esclarecer el _por qué_ pero, había algo que simplemente lo cautivaba. Quizás sea el hecho de ver su grácil lucha con los _hashi_ , o el cómo ella seguía diciendo _bingo_ cada vez que el arroz lograba llegar a su boca, entrando para ser consumido, pequeños granos de este quedándose pegados en sus labios y mejillas.

Ken tragó saliva.

Él no sabía si era hambre, el nivel de adorabilidad que tenía frente a sus ojos o, bloqueando este pensamiento no tan puro lejos de su mente: hambre por la chica que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

El reloj siguió su eterno tictac; las cigarras lloraron en la calina del verano; el mar rugió implacablemente; Miyako comió alegremente.

Hace mucho que no lo había hecho de dicha manera. Su cabello, de un tenue lavanda, se encontraba lleno de vida en vez de estar descuidado como hacía unos meses atrás. Ken se movió a un lado en la almohadilla que tenía como asiento, asegurándose que no golpeara la mesa por accidente. Después de todo, estaban sentados en el suelo dado a que la familia de Miyako podía ser a veces algo tradicional. El muchacho de cabello azabache se preguntó cuánto tiempo más sus rodillas durarán en esa posición. Una vez que Miyako terminó con el arroz, pasó directo a la sopa.

Ken no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño ruido al pasar suavemente algo de saliva. Sus habilidades culinarias no eran óptimas, y había dado lo mejor de sí para hacer la sopa de miso. Siendo honestos, aunque nada pudiese salir mal con el arroz, ya que compró una caja instantánea, solo tuvo que hervirlo por cuatro minutos. Bueno, probablemente pudo haber sido una catástrofe si no se hubiese tomado el tiempo necesario de observar la olla hasta que el vapor saliera indicando que estaba listo. Ken, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, a veces se aburría con tareas mundanas. Ciertamente, le gustaba estar apaciblemente, disfrutando el momento en donde sea que se encontrara pero, tareas como vigilar una olla no eran de su agrado. No había adrenalina, no había emoción. Miyako le había llevado todo eso a su vida y, probablemente, se había acostumbrado a ello y ahora encontraba ese tipo de rutinas algo aburridas (a veces, solo a veces). Inclusive intentó actuar como Miyako solía hacerlo cuando estaba aburrida, el invocar el vapor para que la comida estuviera lista más rápido como si fuese alguna especie de hechicera. Eso siempre hacía a Ken reír.

Él observó el postre de lavanda que yacía en el centro de la mesa y un ligero fastidio casi escapa de sus labios. Él detesta la comida que emplea lavanda; Miyako adora la comida que lleva lavanda. Entonces, él mintió y dijo que le gustaban también, porque tenía una vaga memoria de que, alguna vez, Miyako había dicho que su cabello era de ese color y sonrió con tanto vigor que se le escapó el _sí, adoro la lavanda_.

Rió un poco bajo su aliento, disfrutando el momento. No tenía motivos por los cuales dejarse llevar por memorias que un recuerdo serán. No, para nada! Ken debía vivir el momento, tal y como Miyako le enseñó una vez! Preferiría recordar por siempre el observarla luchar contra la sopa que se escapaba de sus labios y pequeños riachuelos caían por su nuca.

Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

La sopa de miso no era tan difícil de hacer, o por lo menos su madre la hacía ver relativamente fácil. La televisión por cable con sus múltiples y diversos canales de cocina, junto al Internet, contaban con millares de recetas, con variaciones y extrañas innovaciones. Ken recordó el haberse quedado toda la noche haciendo una lista de ingredientes basados en un programa de cocina de televisión, la receta casera especial de su madre, y algunas cosas interesantes que había visto en una página web (que de acuerdo a su punto de vista, el resultado final se veía asombroso y decidió innovar también). Aunque el hacer sopa de miso era su objetivo, sabiendo que sus habilidades culinarias no eran del todo óptimas, él quería hacer lo mejor de lo mejor para Miyako.

Salteándonos las horas del desastre conocido como la acción de cocinar, tiempo después, estaba orgulloso de su resultado. El sabor estaba bien y el color del caldo era tal cuál se veía en las imágenes. Ah sí, se sentía invencible. Agitó el cucharón como si fuese una vara y colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura. El delantal se resbaló un poco de su hombro pero aquello no le importó. Se había superado a sí mismo. O por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó hasta que algo del tofu que sobró cayera sobre la pequeña alfombra justo debajo del horno. Ah, mala suerte. Al parecer, por más que intentase, algo siempre se escapaba de sus manos.

Luego de tener ese viaje hacia el pasado (que en realidad fue hace tres horas), evitar no sonreír era difícil. Esto era todo lo que él había una vez soñado. Tener una vida tranquila, sin eventos mayores, disfrutando cada segundo de esta con Miyako. Observarla comer con paz; tomar un vaso de agua, sus labios tan rosas como una flor de cerezo dejando ligeras marcas en el borde; sus parpadeantes ojos ambarinos; viviendo cada pequeña cosa que la vida tiene para ofrecer.

Hasta que Ken estornudó.

 _Alergias de verano, sensacional._

—¡Ken!—escuchar su suave voz arrulló el latir de su corazón, el cual se encontraba, inusualmente, muy rápido.—¿Desde hace cuánto rato has estado aquí sentado?

—Todo esto tiempo, Miyako—respondió, complaciente. Aguantó morder su labio inferior, ya que, por más que no desease admitirlo, su pregunta dolía—. Quizás mi presencia es muy fuerte para ser detectada por simples mortales. ¡Eres perdonada por el Emperador!—concluyó cruzando sus brazos.

 _Este estilo de cosas la hacen reír. Sigo sin comprender el por qué pero, le parece divertido que lo haga y, si eso la hace sonreír con tal felicidad como la de tiempo atrás, estoy dispuesto a hablar así toda la vida si es necesario._

Ella dejó con suavidad el tazón de sopa, vacío, en la mesa y aplaudió con lentitud.

—Eres tan divertido, Ken—replicó, entretenida.

Ken bajó la mirada. No era el nivel de entusiasmo que esperaba. Sacudió levemente el rostro para que Miyako no lo notara, e intentó inflar sus mejillas como ella solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba enfadada. Miyako comprendió el mensaje.

—Digo, ¿Empera...dor?

—Efectivamente, soy yo, el Emperador, quien te perdona—finalizó, orgulloso de la respuesta de Miyako.

—¡Bingo! Es increíble el cómo cambias tu forma de hablar, Emperador.

Ken sabía que no lo estaba tomando en serio. Quizás, él debía tomar más seriamente su papel si deseaba aquello. Cruzó sus brazos una vez más y viró su rostro hacia el lado opuesto. Probablemente su fingía estar enojado, como Miyako solía hacerlo, las cosas cambiarían pero, sabía que su enfado no sería duradero. Se le era imposible estar así con ella; se le era imposible seguir esta charada por su bien. Las cigarras siguieron cantando su canción al ardiente sol y la mirada de Miyako viajó lentamente hacia la ventana. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaron con los rayos de luz del sol, tintineando a través del polvo y rompiendo a través de él. Era como si Miyako se hubiese vuelto en la misma luz.

Miyako era la luz de Ken.

Ken quería ser, también, la luz de Miyako.

※※※

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer el día de hoy, Ken?

—Es Emperador. Em-pe-ra-dor, Bingoyako.

 _Quizás si le pongo un apodo las cosas cambien a como solían ser._

—¡Bingo! Era Emperador—soltó una risa, ignorando el inventado nombre—. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué te gustaría hacer el día de hoy, Emperador?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?—Ken estaba genuinamente intrigado.

—Bueno...—Miyako hizo una pequeña pausa, usando su dedo índice para meditar—. No tomaste ni comiste nada de desayuno entonces creí que querías ir afuera a comer algo.

Ken se paralizó y sudó un poco. No sabía si atribuirlo al calor o los nervios. Tal vez sea una mezcla de ambos. Se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle, creyendo que Miyako no se percataría. A veces lo hacía; otras veces no. Todo estaba basado en su suerte y sabía que estaba estaba en declive. No debió de haberse arriesgado. Sus ojos índigo atravesaron el despejado cielo, dando lo mejor de sí para inventar una excusa plausible y creíble.

—Verás, yo…

—¡Bingo! ¡Ya lo tengo!—los ojos de Miyako brillaban con mucha más intensidad a diferencia de hace unos momentos, dentro de la casa, contrastando con la pacífica atmósfera de Odaiba. Se le acercó, extendiendo la punta de sus dedos para así secuestrar la mano de Ken. Con destreza y agilidad, Ken evadió su gesto y cruzó sus brazos, riendo un poco—. ¿Sucedió algo malo, Ken?

—El Emperador no permitirá que su frío corazón sea mecido por gestos de amabilidad, ¡mortal! Yo, como Emperador, prefiero la soledad… además, mi mala suerte podría… ¡caer sobre ti!—y añadiendo unos movimientos no tan sutiles para intensificar sus palabras, sabía que había hecho el ridículo con ese acto y acabado con una inusual pose con ambas manos en el rostro.

 _Esto es sumamente vergonzoso._

—Ya veo...—la expresión de tristeza en Miyako fue suficiente para que Ken se arrepintiera de todo. Apretó sus nudillos con sutileza para que ella no lo notara.

Ken afinó su garganta, añadiendo dicho puño que había formado hacia su boca, como si acabase de toser.

—Y dime, Bingoyako. ¿A dónde planeabas escoltarme?

—Ken… Disculpa, ¡el Emperador está hablando con palabras elaboradas de nuevo!—aquello animó un poco los espíritus de Miyako—. Creí que podríamos ir por algo de helado.

—¿Tan temprano en la mañana?—Ken cerró sus ojos y meditó la repentina opción de comer helado.

—Hikari me contó el otro día sobre esta nueva tienda de helados que abrieron cerca a Odaiba Beach. Tienen estos conos con decoraciones muy lindas y los precios son súper baratos, ¡es el futuro, bingo!

Ken no pudo contener su sonrisa. Era radiante. No había sonreído así desde hace mucho, y para variar, esta vez vez fue su oportunidad de reír lleno de alegría.

 _¡Miyako está hablando con Hikari de nuevo! … Aunque, un segundo… ¿cuándo pasó eso?_

Ambos iniciaron su camino, siguiendo las instrucciones de Miyako para arribar al lugar. Ken dejó que el sonido del viento chocando contra las ramas y hojas de los árboles lo arrullaran mientras caminaban por la desolada ciudad. _Pat, pat pat_ hacían sus zapatos contra el concreto. Unas gaviotas cantaron una canción invisible, y Miyako extendió ambos brazos, su largo cabello meciéndose en el viento. Los ojos de Ken se quedaron hipnotizados por tal belleza e intentó aproximarse a su espalda. Le encantaba esta Miyako radiante. Quería que esta Miyako radiante se quedase para siempre.

 _No puedo perderla de nuevo._

—¡Oh, mira! ¡Creo que ya llegamos!

Ken retornó al mundo real, percatándose que efectivamente estaban en Odiaba Beach. Debió de haber perdido el sentido del tiempo y sus alrededores en cierto punto. Hace un minuto andaban caminando por la calle, e inclusive creyó que habían tomado un largo desvío para pasar por Palette Town. Encontró eso muy curioso. Era demasiado rápido para ser real pero, sacudió su rostro múltiples veces para echar fuera esos pensamientos. La silueta de Miyako contrastando con las luces del sol lo habían hecho perder la concentración y, quizás caminó en piloto automático.

La gelatería era tan bonita como Miyako le había comentado. Podías ver los millares de sabores extravagantes de helados, incluso de wasabi, en sus designados puestos. Las combinaciones eran interminables y las decoraciones adorables. Podías pedir que tu cono fuera decorado como un pequeño halcón. Una fresa como pico, regaliz como una pluma en su cabeza, dos pastillas de chocolate como ojos y eso era. También había uno de gatito y Ken imaginó que Miyako debería estar pensando que Hikari ordenaría ese. Su corazón dolió un poco, solo un poco. Tenía el presentimiento que Miyako ordenaría el que tenía como decoración un halcón ya que siempre ha sido su animal favorito, especialmente uno conocido como Hawkmon de un famoso programa de televisión para niños. Por el otro lado, Ken estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil en elegir un sabor. Estaba evitando todos aquellos cercanos al helado de lavanda y, desafortunadamente, esos eran sus favoritos. Oh, por qué el de _matcha_ y café debían de estar cerca, era el único pensamiento que corría por su mente. Debía ir por el plan B y ordenar un sorbete de _matcha_ … Lástima, él quería ese cono en forma de gusanito al recordarle a otro personaje de la misma serie de Miyako.

 _Aunque si tan solo pudiera hacerlo. Piensa, Ken. Piensa._

—Supongo que esto será suficiente para mí—echó un suspiro—. Como siempre, yo… el Emperador, está maldecido con una terrible misfortuna. Cada sabor hecho para deleitar tan exclusivo paladar como el mío han sido empañados por la flor de la discordia.

—¡Ken, aquí está tu sorbete!

Su radiante sonrisa hizo que olvidara su actual predicamento, extendiendo su mano para tocar con la punta de sus dedos aquél cono que Miyako sostenía. El sol brillaba con intensidad y con una ola de calor insoportable. El sorbete se había empezado a derretir, un pequeño río de _matcha_ corriendo por medio de aquella piel color durazno. Ken escaneó el área por servilletas, ya que Miyako no había visto su mano. El muchacho de cabello azabache se detuvo a medio camino ya que la realidad vino directo hacia él, rompiéndola como si una piedra hubiera sido lanzada hacia una ventana, rompiéndola sin piedad alguna.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Qué opinas se le preguntas al señor… dormilón de aquí—Ken hizo un gesto hacia el individuo que estaba en el counter. Efectivamente se estaba durmiendo y se preguntó cómo fue capaz de servir el sorbete sin perder el conocimiento y temió lo peor para el helado en forma de halcón de Miyako—, que lo ponga en una copa de vidrio mientras voy a buscar una mesa?

—¡Bingo, un muy buen plan!—Miyako fue directo al counter; Ken huyó afuera.

Encontró una pequeña mesa, cubierta por una sombrilla roja. El sol estaba terrible, y como no estaban con protector solar algo de sombra era necesario. Deslizó la silla de madera y dejó caer su rostro, rendido, sobre la mesa de madera (al parecer eran parte de un juego conjunto). Cerró sus ojos, añorando por cierta sensación luego de hacerlo. ¿Está fría? ¿Está caliente? ¿Es dura? ¿Es suave? Tantos pensamientos invadían su mente mientras cerraba sus ojos, la brisa marina arrullandolo hacia el más profundo sueño.

No supo por cuantos minutos perdió el conocimiento pero, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, el sorbete estaba frente a él dentro de una copa de cristal. Inclusive añadieron el cono original con lentejuelas. Parpadeó por fue incapaz de mover su cuello. Ken solo quería quedarse ahí, descansando. Estaba cansado y somñoliento. ¿Será a causa del sol? Dicen que descansar bajo este puede dejarte de esa manera. Bostezó un movió un poco su cabeza, su pequeña coleta saltando un poco. Debe de haberse soltado mientras dormía. Ken se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello por Miyako, porque ella quiso verlo con una cola de caballo una vez.

—Miyako, ¿qué estás haciendo con esa pluma?

Una voz delicada y refinada, con una tonalidad dulce y llena de luz hizo que Ken levantara su rostro con prontitud. Giró su rostro hacia la izquierda y Miyako estaba ahí, atrapada en el acto con una pluma blanca, con rojo y amarillo. A Ken le pareció que era parecida a la de esa criatura llamada Hawkmon del anime preferido de Miyako. Alzó ambas manos en el aire como criminal y sus ojos fueron en todas las direcciones habidas y por haber por los nervios de haber sido descubierta. Su frente sudaba un poco y su bandana se desamarró por tanto movimiento. Hikari observaba la escena muy confundida y ladeó su cabeza.

—¡Ah! Yo estaba...—Miyako miró a Ken, quien la observó con la famosa mirada fulminante Inoue que perfeccionó durante los años. Creyó que si hacía eso, Miyako regresaría pero, lastimosamente no fue así sino, más bien, la puso más nerviosa—, La encontré tirada por ahí.

—Ya… veo...—dijo Hikari algo dubitativa pero, fue cautelosa para que su amiga no lo notara. Tomó asiento en la mesa y las gaviotas siguieron cantando.

 _¿Qué hace Hikari aquí…? Si Miyako la invitó eso significa… ¡progreso!_

—¿Ya ordenaste?—preguntó Miyako.

—¡Sí! Lo traerán a la mesa—respondió muy alegre Hikari, impaciente por su helado.

Ken miró fijamente su derretido sorbete sin tocar. La hoja de _matcha_ que habían puesto encima había sido tragada por su contraparte hecha helado.

 _Daisuke diría algo como: matchaception._

Luego volteó y vió la orden de Miyako. Era un simple y sencillo helado de lavanda. El corazón de Ken se hundió.

—¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa luego de esto?—preguntó Hikari—. Mi hermano hizo postres con Yamato y Sora pero, la mitad de la masa acabó en el rostro de Yamato y estaba tan confundida en… por qué mi hermano lo sacaba de sus labios besándolo. Sora parecía enojada por algún motivo, diciendo que a este paso no cocinarían nada. Luego ellos dos mencionaron a Mimi y Sora empezó a batir con mucha furia la masa y todo se volvió un caos… además que estaba tan roja como un tomate… realmente esos tres son un lío.

—Todavía eres muy joven para entenderlo, Hikari—Ken no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

 _Es así como las cosas deberían ser._

—Aunque todos tenemos la misma edad...—susurró Miyako.—¡Ah, pero yo soy un año mayor… bueno, solo meses mayor, bingo!

—¿Dijiste algo, Miyako?—los ojos de Hikari parpadearon con curiosidad.

—E-En lo absoluto—ella se rió de ello—. ¡Me encantaría! Ken vendrá también con nosotras, ¿verdad?

Hikari bajó la mirada tristemente. Algo estaba mal, Miyako no se dio cuenta y eso estuvo bien. Sí, definitivamente estaba bien. Eso fue suficiente para Ken, que estuviera bien.

—La calima ha disminuido mis poderes de Emperador—Ken volvió a caer sobre la mesa y estiró los brazos, casi tocando su sorbete derretido—. Olvidé mi paraguas especial, que me protege de los poderes de la Luz.

—Está bien, Miyako. ¡Me alegro de que las cosas se vean mejor para ti ahora! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que contestaste mi llamada de teléfono hoy! Te he echado mucho de menos. Es bueno hablar contigo otra vez—Hikari alcanzó las manos de Miyako, y Ken pudo ver pequeñas, muy pequeñas lágrimas formándose bajo sus ojos canela—. Por eso, sigue dando lo mejor de ti. Recuerda, ¡bingo!

—¡Bingo!—Miyako la imitó, inclusive la pose de victoria.

Hikari no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó. Ella era como el helado de _matcha_ en los ojos de Ken, derritiéndose en el abrazo de Miyako. Aquellos mismos ojos canela estaban perdidos donde Ken estaba sentado, y él tragó saliva. Tan solo duró unos segundos, y Hikari tuvo que aguantar sus sollozos. Miyako estaba bastante confundida por el repentino abrazo, y perdió las lágrimas de la chica de pelo castaño claro, lo cual fue un alivio tanto para Hikari y Ken.

—Todo va a estar bien, Miyako—Hikari susurró en voz baja—. Siempre hay una próxima vez.

—Pero dije que iría...—respondió ella.

—Está bien. Ahora que lo pienso, mi casa estará llena. Yamato, Sora, Mimi ..mi hermano ... seremos muchos y mis padres no estarán contentos con todo el ruido que hacen los cuatro cuando están juntos.

El helado de Hikari llegó y ambas hablaron de muchas cosas. Ken intervino de vez en cuando y Miyako reía; Hikari callaba cuando eso sucedía. El día seguía y seguía, nunca deteniéndose para Ken. Los últimos meses fueron así. Los largos días eran una pesadilla, siempre mirando a Miyako quien observaba perdid la ventana; solo ella y él. Pasaron las estaciones y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nevó por todo Odaiba. Miyako se perdió en los copos de nieve y Ken en ella. Fue una experiencia fascinante. El verano llegó y vieron las luciérnagas por la noche. A veces Ken quería decirle a Miyako que saliera y tratara de atrapar alguna, pero no lo hizo. Miyako no podía oírlo. Así que permaneció en silencio hasta que volvió a la Tierra. Luego, el otoño y la primavera aparecieron junto a las alergias y las hojas y flores multicolores.

Ken abrió los ojos y estaban caminando de regreso al hogar de Miyako. Debe haber soñado despierto otra vez, perdido en sus pensamientos. El sol se escondía detrás de las colinas, y él rezó durante un tiempo para que no se fuera tan pronto.

—¡Me divertí mucho hoy!

—Sí, yo también.

Ken no pudo aguantar más, así que decidió preguntar de una vez por todas.

—Oye, Bingoyako—sus palabras vacilaron, y decidió usar el apodo para no hacerlo tan obvio—. ¿Por qué no pediste ...? ¿La copa en forma de halcón en la heladería? Pensé que lo harías.

—Era muy lindo, pero no soy tan fan de las aves en general—respondió, sonriendo alegremente—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Realmente ... realmente pensé que lo harías. Yo, el Emperador, tenía una premonición desde lo más profundo de mi alma—Ken mordió su labio inferior como una manera de lidiar con el dolor—. Quiero decir, a Yolei le gustan los halcones y tú incluso pensabas en adoptar un ave hace unos meses ...

—¿Yolei? ¿Quién es Yolei? ¿Alguien de la escuela?—Miyako cruzó los brazos, pensativa.

El puño de Ken se tensó. Lo peor había pasado. Miyako no estaba bien después de todo. Fue culpa suya. Aún era culpa suya. Él creía que hoy era un milagro, los que suceden una vez en un millón, pero no, no lo fue. Él estaba realmente maldecido con extrema mala suerte, y Miyako se vio afectada por su ciclo desafortunado.

 _Yolei era el personaje favorito de Miyako._

—Oh ella es um, sí. Alguien de la escuela. Te gustaba que Yolei adore a su halcón. Eran compañeros inseparables. Tú te sentías identificada con ella y cómo creció como persona, aceptando a los demás sin dejar que nada ni nadie la detuviera. La pureza y amor que poseía era lo que más admirabas. Recuerdo que siempre escuchabas _Crash de Bingo_. Era tu canción favorita de ella—A Ken le dolió la garganta. El bulto no se iba de ahí.

—Yolei suena como una persona increíble. No puedo creer que somos compañeros de clase de alguien tan talentosa. ¿Hay algún CD con esa canción?—Miyako juntó sus manos, emocionada—¡Tiene Bingo en el título, tengo que escucharla!

—Hay muchos. Incluso tienes los Cds en donde ella con los otros protagonistas cantan canciones de navidad—Ken tuvo que reír. No valía la pena llorar por ello. —.Cuando volvamos a casa, escuchemoslos.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a buscarlos?

—Qué tonta—Ken giró, bañándose en los últimos rayos del sol moribundo—. Si realmente me necesitas, por supuesto, yo, el gran Emperador, ofreceré mi ayuda.

 _Miyako es fuerte. Es capaz de superar cualquier cosa que ella pone su mente. Es una de las cosas que ... admiro de ella._

El tiempo pasó de nuevo, ahora ambos estaban en el ático. Los padres de Miyako no estaban, y la casa era casi un desastre. Ken se habría preocupado por la limpieza ya que no habían videojuegos por ahí, ni siquiera una laptop para entretenerlo, pero estar con Miyako era lo único que lo distraía lo suficiente como para no importarle nada. Por eso, solo un poco, un poco más de desastre no haría daño.

—¿Puedes darme una mano, Ken?—Miyako llevaba dos pilas de cajas, sus pies tratando de no enredarse con el cable de la radio. _Crash de Bingo_ sonaba como banda sonora de sus vidas, y Ken estaba mucho más concentrado tocando sus pies al ritmo.

—Mis alergias están actuando—Mintió.

—¡Vamos, Ken!

Miyako era su felicidad ahora mismo. Incluso si ella no podía ver el cielo azul en este momento, él sabía que sus miedos se irían pronto. Estar con Miyako era suficiente. Observarla siendo engullida por la felicidad era suficiente.

Sí. Eso era lo que necesitaba hacer. Dejar de sobrepensar. Debía de parar. Parar. Parar. Parar.

Este sueño necesita continuar. Ser nutrido. Este sueño inquebrantable y feliz. Por la felicidad de Miyako. Por la felicidad de Ken. Por su felicidad. Por su pequeño, infeliz mundo, para que esté lleno de felicidad.

Y se rompió.

 _Clash. Clank._

Miyako estaba en el suelo, con el tobillo envuelto en el cordón de la radio y el contenido de la caja se derramó por todo el piso. Ken mantiene su impulso de maldecir, y se culpa por distraerse en lugar de ayudarla. Oh, las longitudes que Miyako tomaba para encontrar el CD de los villancicos y así escuchar cantar a Yolei. Preocupada por ella, Ken fue directamente a ella, pero de nuevo, se abstuvo en el último minuto. No era digno de estar cerca a Miyako.

—Eso dolió...—Miyako se arregló el cabello y el vestido, para luego empezar a mirar el contenido que se derramó de la caja. Uno pequeño llamó su atención, sus ojos iluminándose en el ático. Ella se arrastró hacia él, sosteniéndolo en sus manos y soplando el polvo. Ken estornudó, pero a Miyako no le importó. Ella estaba demasiado absorta en el objeto: un álbum de fotos.

—Oye, Bingoyako... ¿No tienes sed? Hemos estado atrapados aquí por un tiempo. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de agua? Sabes, para los dos—Ken fingió que su brazo era un ventilador en la más alta velocidad—¿Quizás agregarle un poco de limón? ¿Como limonada pero sin azúcar?

 _Me pregunto cuándo dejaré de actuar así para verla sonreir. Solo quiero verla feliz. No lo abras. No lo mires. No, no, no._

Pero fue en vano. Había perdido a Miyako.

Para siempre.

Miró las páginas. Uno. Dos tres. Swipe. Swipe. Swipe. Cada vez que sus dedos acariciaban la superficie del papel, el alma de Ken dejaba su cuerpo. El silencio era inquebrantable, y Miyako había sido atrapada dentro de un hechizo sin fin. Su corazón dolía cada vez más, hasta que sucedió y se detuvo completamente.

—Ken ... ¿qué significa todo esto ...?—Miyako mantuvo el álbum abierto.

Podía ver a Miyako con su ropa del jardín de niños

Podía ver a Miyako y Hikari cuando fueron aceptadas en la escuela secundaria.

Podía ver a Miyako aprendiendo kendo con Iori.

Podía ver a Miyako discutiendo con Daisuke luego de que este intentase enseñarle a jugar fútbol.

Podía ver a Miyako siendo maquillada por Mimi para su primera fiesta.

Podía ver a Miyako practicando el arte del ikebana con Sora.

Podía ver a Miyako siendo elogiado por Koushiro al hacer uno sorprendente hallazgo.

Podía ver a Miyako abrazando flores de lavanda con sus hermanos.

No podía ver a Miyako con él.

—Dime, Ken. ¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? —Miyako abrazó el álbum, incapaz de ponerse de pie—¡Dime!

Pero Ken no pudo responder. Ni siquiera la mentira del Emperador podía salvarlo.

Miyako siguió mirando. Buscó y buscó a través de las fotos. Ken se olvidó de cómo respirar, hasta que escuchó que el álbum se cerró y fue arrojado a la pared. Nunca había visto a Miyako tan alterada, era una nueva experiencia. Una experiencia que preferiría no ver, y aún más, ser la causa de ello. De alguna manera, Miyako logró encontrar otro álbum, y buscó más.

—¡Encontré una!

El corazón de Ken volvió a latir. Tal vez su esperanza no se perdió dentro de su ciclo de mala suerte después de todo. Miyako siguió pasando página por página, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. El tiempo se congeló mientras ella se levantaba.

Paso. Paso. Paso.

 _Détente. Détente. Détente._

Y Miyako se detuvo, pero no de la manera que Ken había deseaba. Cara a cara ahora, todo se vino abajo como catastrófico accidente.

—Dame tu mano, Ken.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer Emperador es incapaz de aceptar gestos tan bondadosos como...

—Tu mano. Ahora.

 _Ah, es como si Miyako regresara pero de la peor manera posible._

Nunca había visto a Miyako tan severa desde hace tanto tiempo. Ken estaba asustado. Tan, pero tan asustado que no tenía otra elección.

 _Debo irme de aquí. Debo huir de aquí._

Y debería haber sido detenido de su escapada, si no fuera porque Miyako cayó al suelo mientras trataba de aferrarse de la cintura para evitarlo. Sabía que la verdad saldría con el tiempo, pero no de esa manera. Ver a Miyako en el suelo, haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar y romperse, fue suficiente para hacerlo lamentar cada elección en su vida. ¿Estaba bien estar al lado Miyako todo este tiempo? ¿Fue para por su bien? ¿O simplemente porque Ken era egoísta? Sí, tal vez esa era la razón. No pudo dejarlo ir. Fue incapaz de dejarlo ir.

—¿Por qué ... pasó eso ...?—la chica de gafas logró mantener la calma, mientras las lágrimas rogaban bajar por sus mejillas, ella haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlas cerradas con llave.

Ken no respondió.

—¿Por qué ... cómo así ... te atravesé ..?—estiró las manos, y ellas atravesaron una y otra vez, los dedos de Ken, agarrando el aire—, Ken... ¿qué estás escondiendo de mí ...?

—Bingoyako...—Ken dio un paso atrás—. Te iba a decir, pero ... si lo hubiera hecho, habría traido la desgracia del Emperador a esta Tierra...

—Deja de mentir ... por favor ...—Miyako se abrazó.

 _He querido dejar de mentir desde hace mucho tiempo._

—Dime la verdad. Estoy pensando en lo peor y…

 _Es momento de romper esta charada y volver a ser Ken Ichijouji._

—Estoy muerto.

Él lo dijo. Lo dejó salir Nunca había planeado revelar esta verdad, sobretodo de esta manera pero, era como si el mundo el día de hoy se hubiera opuesto a su propia existencia. Tampoco usó palabras bonitas para adornar su declaración: sólo la pura verdad.

—Antes de que digas que _no, no es posible_ , he visto fotos tuyas en este álbum, por favor sigue buscando, Miyako.

Y así lo hizo.

Oh, dolía. Dolía tanto.

—Como puedes observar—continuó Ken, mientras Miyako observaba el segundo álbum una vez más—. Solíamos ir a distintas escuelas secundarias pero, igual, de una manera u otra, gracias a Daisuke... Te convertiste en mi amiga. Nadie había mostrado interés en mi verdadero yo, al siempre haber sido resaltado en los medios como un niño prodigio y, bueno… se siente extraño diciéndolo de esta manera pero sí, fuiste… mi primera amiga. No le cuentes a Daisuke.

 _Swipe. Swipe._

—Eras ... cómo decir esto ... la única luz que vi dentro de esta oscuridad eterna. O algo así diría la personalidad de Emperador que creé para ti. La verdad es que siempre estuve muy solo, luego de que mi hermano se fuera.

Miyako estaba en un festival con Ken. Estaban compartiendo manzanas confitadas.

—Fue divertido, ya sabes ... siempre pasaba un buen rato contigo. Todos los días eran llenos de diversión y locura.

Miyako y Ken trataban de lanzar en un centro de videojuegos una pelota de baloncesto hacia la cesta más grande.

—Todavía recuerdo que esta vez fuimos a un centro de videojuegos en Palette Town, fue una locura. Pensé que te desmayarías de toda la adrenalina competitiva dentro tuyo.

Ken estaba en la cima de un árbol, tratando de alcanzar una manzana. Miyako estaba escondida en un arbusto, mirándolo con preocupación.

—También cuando subí al árbol más alto en el parque para agarrar una manzana para ti. Por alguna razón habias olvidado tu almuerzo y recordé que te gustaban.

Ken siguió recordando. Miyako siguió viendo fotos.

Hasta que ambos se detuvieron.

—Pero como dicen, todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin—Ken sonrió— Fue rápido. Apenas dolió. Tal vez tengo uno o dos golpes por ahí, pero eso es todo. No hay necesidad de sentir lástima ahora.

—Yo…

—Por favor, no recuerdes.

—Yo...—Miyako dejó caer el álbum, abriendo los ojos, llegando a una realización. —Fue ... Mi ... culpa.

Lluvia fría. Niños llorando. Un ramo de lirios blancos en su mano. Oh, espera. Esas no eran sus manos. Estaban en los brazos de su madre. Y se marchaba. Dijo una extraña palabra y Miyako no pudo entenderla. Estaba soñolienta, tan soñolienta. Pero no podía dormir. Los ruidos de la extraña máquina de su lado la mantuvieron despierta. Oyó el sonido de las pausas. Oh, cómo ella quería que el ruido de los sonidos se detuviera. Si sólo pudiera desenchufar esa pequeña máquina que, por alguna razón, estaba unida con un tubo a su mano. Ella no podía entender. No dolía pero, debería, ¿verdad? Un tubo de plástico estaba dentro de su mano. Eso era preocupante, ¿o tal vez era normal y ella no lo sabía? Había muchas cosas que no sabía, y Ken se las mostró a todas. Ken le mostró el futuro. Ella quería estar, en el futuro, siempre con Ken. Estar con él era una nueva aventura todos los días. ¡Y eso la hacía feliz! Oh, qué sueño tenía. Sus ojos querían cerrarse, pero algo le dijo que permaneciera despierta. Alguien estaba allí, y sería descortés dormir con ellos alrededor.

—Miyako, por favor, no te duermas.

Miyako abrió los ojos. Ken estaba allí, tratando de calmarla. Miyako no podía dejar de llorar mientras recordaba.

Estaba cruzando la calle. Ni siquiera notó que la luz era roja para ella. Ella estaba tan feliz. ¡Había ganado boletos en un videojuego por su cuenta! ¡Ah, sí, pensó, Ken estará orgulloso de mí! ¡Ahora puedo intercambiarlos por algo bonito y dárselo como un regalo! Estaba tan absorta en ese momento de paz que, cuando ocurrió el accidente, no tenía ni idea de cómo terminó en el otro lado de la carretera. ¿Ella voló? No, eso no era posible. ¿Tal vez el viento? ¡Oh cuán furioso debió de estar con ella entonces! Pero no, esas no eran las respuestas correctas. Una pluma calló, y ella la sostuvo, sintiendo que algo había salido terriblemente mal.

—Por favor, Miyako. ¡No te quedes dormida! Tu misma dices que eres testaruda hasta el final, ¿cierto? Se terca con el sueño, por favor.

Miyako recordó vivamente la escena. El humo. El cuerpo bajo las ruedas. La multitud de personas formando un círculo alrededor de la escena. Reconoció el cabello. Reconoció una cara que ya no era una cara. Reconoció la sonrisa que ya no era una sonrisa. Oyó una voz que ya no escucharía de nuevo.

Ella gritó.

El mundo se tornó blanco.

—¿Ke...n?

—¡Sí, Miyako, sí!

Ken se levantó de la silla del hospital, corriendo hacia la cama donde estaba Miyako. Miyako se sentía segura. No tenía ni idea de por qué. Ella no podía recordar. ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital? ¿Por qué estaban tristes sus padres y con un ramo de lirios blancos? Nada tenía sentido, pero, Ken estaba con ella en este momento y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—¡Detente, deja de recordar, Miyako, por favor!—Ken no pudo detenerla. Cuando lo intentó, sus manos pasaron por su cuerpo, en un intento fallido—. No te hagas esto a ti misma. ¡No es tu culpa!

—¡Lo es! Si no hubiera ido ese día... ¡No habrías ... hecho eso!

—¡Si no lo hubiera hecho estarías muerta!—sus duras palabras detuvieron a Miyako y su llanto—. Yo ... no me hubiera perdonado si dejaba que eso sucediera. Yo ... Siempre ... Siempre te he...—sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento de decir algo así. Por lo menos, no todavía—, no sé cómo pude volver. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice. No tengo ni idea de por qué. Lo importante es que siempre he estado aquí, contigo, desde que despertaste en el hospital después de desmayarte en la calle. Y no, estoy penando en tu hogar por no haber asistido a mi funeral.

Miyako suspiró aliviada y sonrió. Ken se sintió orgulloso de ser capaz de hacerla sonreír incluso por un simple segundo.

—Siempre has podido verme. Todo este tiempo, después de mi muerte ... te cerraste. ¿Ves todas estas fotos? Estabas haciendo todo lo posible para fingir ser feliz. Hice todo lo posible por ayudarte. Después de verme ese día en el hospital, repentinamente ya no me veías. Intenté e intenté ser visto por ti otra vez, y sin previo aviso funcionó el año pasado. El año en que te alejaste de todo el mundo.

—El día que peleé con Hikari...

—El día que peleaste con Hikari. Hablaste como si todavía estuviese vivo. Estabas ... en una ilusión. Por eso, cuando Hikari te dijo que yo no era real ... colapsaste y ... dejaste de ver a todo el mundo.

—Es por eso que Hikari estaba tan extraña en la heladería… y por eso no escuchaba lo que comentabas… pensé que te ignoraba.

—Esa también es la razón por la que no puedes recordar algunas… cosas..—agregó Ken, todavía deprimido por el hecho que olvidara por completo su amor hacia Hawkmon—. Cerraste bajo llave todos sus recuerdos felices y ... cuando pude finalmente aparecer, cuando finalmente pudiste verme ... Pensé que podía cambiar las cosas ... por eso estaba tan feliz cuando salimos hoy pero al mismo tiempo yo estaba tan asustado de ver todos estos pequeños cambios en ti..

 _Y admito que yo también… quería… tenerte solo para mí. Nosotros, juntos. Juntos en esta pequeña casa. En nuestro mundo. Nuestro pequeño mundo. En este sueño. Este sueño hecho sólo para mí. Esta es la realidad ahora._

—Siento haberte mentido.

Miyako se arrastró, acercándose a Ken.

—Lamento haberte engañado.

Miyako buscó las mejillas de Ken, incapaz de secarle las lágrimas.

—Lamento haber muerto.

Ambos estaban más cerca que nunca.

—Perdóname por amarte.

Ken no podía sentir sus labios, pero estaba seguro de que tenían el sabor a lavanda.

Para variar, esta vez, la lavanda no sabía tan mal.

Y cuando Ken abrió los ojos, su mundo era blanco. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Cumplió su propósito? ¿Era ese su propósito? No, eso no podría ser. Caminó y caminó en el vacío, incapaz de encontrar una salida.

—Ken… ¡Ken!

Trató de alcanzar esa voz familiar.

—¡Está respondiendo! Ken, ¿puedes oírme?

 _¡Si te escucho! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Dime dónde estás!  
_  
Sus ojos finalmente estaban abiertos y la repentina luz lo encegueció por un segundo. Parpadeó y pudo oír muchos pasos. Gente de blanco se precipitaba dentro de la habitación, y un pitido familiar podía ser escuchado. Él vio un tubo unido a su mano y se preguntó por qué no le dolía. Estaba bajo su piel y no lo hacía. Extraños aparatos médicos, pensó.

—Ken.

Reconoció esa voz. Esa dulce, dulce voz. Esos ojos color ámbar. Aquellos labios de cereza que conocía y tenían sabor a lavanda. Miyako estaba de pie junto a su cama del hospital, con su uniforme escolar. Un aura pacífica la rodeó, convirtiéndolo en un momento surrealista entre ambos. Ken temía por lo peor. Tenía una corazonada.

Sabía que era el comienzo del fin de su mundo.

—Me alegra que estés bien. ¡Pude salvarte! Hehe, ¡bingo!

Ken podía ver la ventana fuera de su habitación. Todos los chicos del grupo estaban sentados afuera. Hikari era quien más lloraba, Taichi haciendo todo lo posible para consolarla. Era desgarrador y Ken estaba seguro de que era el fin de todo.

—Sabes, estaba muy asustada por un segundo—ella admitió de todo corazón, su sonrisa sin vacilar por nada en el mundo—¿Has tenido un buen sueño?

 _Eso explica muchas cosas ahora. Especialmente cuando estaba en un lugar y luego, bam, justo en otro. Dios, esto es una locura.  
_  
—¡Espero que haya sido así!—continuó sonriendo—. Me alegra haber podido verte una última vez. Me alegro de haber podido salvarte, Ken.

—Miya… ko—apenas podía hablar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le latía la cabeza y tenía sed. Su garganta estaba ronca, dolía como el demonio y apenas podía entender una palabra que salía de su boca. Se preguntó si Miyako entendía que decía su nombre.

Ahora era el momento de llorar, igual que Miyako hizo en su sueño.

—Shh. Está bien, Ken—. Sabía que Miyako no podía abrazarla, y dolía tanto, pero tanto—¡Me alegra haber podido verte una última vez!

—Ya… dijiste… eso…

Ken trató de reir.

No pudo.

—¿Lo hice?—Miyako rió por lo bajo—. Debo de partir. Por favor, no estés triste. Prometo que estaré cuidándote. ¡Yo seré tu ángel de la guarda!

—Qué clase...de… Emperador...sería...si...tengo un… ángel...de...la...guarda…

 _Quiero pretender. Seguir pretendiendo que todo esto es un sueño. Que me esfuerzo en hacerla sonreír. No al revés. Por favor, por favor._

—El Emperador más afortunado de todos.

Una vez más, Ken tenía la sensación de que Miyako sabía a lavanda.

Esta vez, pudo confirmar que sí.

Nunca olvidará que la lavanda es algo amarga pero, al mismo tiempo, dolorosamente dulce.


End file.
